Cherry Blossom
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Pohon Sakura adalah tempat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan menjadi tempat perpisahan kita / HaeHyuk / OneShoot / I'm Back! (itupun kalo ada yang inget :'v ) / RnR? Thanks #Park EunRa JewELFishy


**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

 **Park EunRa JewELFishy**

 **Main Cast : Hae Hyuk**

 **Genre : K+**

 **Rated :** **Friendship?** **Hurt/Comfort** **?Angst? tentukan sendiri deh -_-**

 **Lenght : OneShoot**

 **Disclaimer : "All characters belong to God and their family, but the story's mine"**

 **Warn : Shonen-ai/Typho(s)/EYD Fail/etc**

 **Just click [x] or changed another story if you don't like it**

 **Note :** _Italic_ ( _Flashback_ ) dan flashbacknya berurutan tahun ke tahun ._.

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintikan air hujan membasahi jalanan kota, beragam warna dan corak payung melintasi trotoar, kendaraan beroda empat melaju dengan santai, dan orang-orang yang berteduh di sana-sini. Hari yang biasa dan kegiatan yang biasa pada saat hujan, hanya saja cuaca di musim semi sedikit tak biasa... karena hujan turun terus-menerus selama beberapa hari.

' _Cuaca memang susah_ _ditebak',_

Salah satu halte di sana, sudah di penuhi orang-orang yang hanya sekedar untuk berteduh. Di antara gerombolan tersebut, seorang pemuda duduk lesu di bangku yang tersedia di halte tersebut. kedua telinganya di sumpal dengan headset yang tersambung pada mp3-nya, ia tak ingin diganggu oleh orang lain. Ia menatap layar ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam, waktu pukul 14:28... dan sebuah gambar dua anak kecil yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Iris caramel itu meredup saat menatap lama wallpaper-nya, pikirannya sedikit melayang entah kemana dan ia kembali sadar saat merasakan bus akan tiba. Ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan bangkit dari bangku bersiap memasuki bus.

Kendaraan itu berhenti dan penumpang dengan teratur turun dari bus, setelah itu baru penumpang lainnya naik dan bus langsung berangkat saat merasa sudah cukup untuk mengangkut penumpangnya.

Keadaan bus lumayan ramai, semua bangku terisi semua dan penumpang yang tak mendapatkan tempat harus berdiri. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan headsetnya, mendengarkan lantunan lagu. Ia berdiri pada bagian belakang, pandangannya menatap kosong keluar kaca bus. Ia menghela nafas sesaat lalu kedua matanya melirik salah satu penumpang yang duduk paling belakang beranjak dari bangkunya untuk bersiap turun.

Dengan sedikit cepat ia menuju bangku tersebut sebelum di rebut oleh penumpang lain, ia harus menjaga tenaganya karena tempat tujuannya lumayan jauh. Akhirnya ia duduk, tepat sebelah kaca bus sehingga ia bisa sedikit santai dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kaca tebal tersebut. Ia kembali menatap kosong suasana luar bus, kendaraan melintas, orang berlalu lalang dengan payung mereka, sisanya berteduh sambil menggerutu.

Perlahan, kedua matanya terasa berat karena rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kedua anak itu terlihat serius menatap satu sama lain, mereka menggenggam tongkat kayu yang sebelumnya mereka pungut sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik masing-masing... mencari kesempatan. "kali ini aku pasti yang menang!", seru anak berambut brunette. "dalam mimpimu... yang menang adalah aku!", sahut anak lainnya dengan suraian cokelat kemerahan_ _. Usia mereka sekitar_ _se_ _belas tahun…_ _Posisi mereka bersiap-siap untuk bergerak... dan mereka berlari menghampiri satu sama lain._

 _TRAK_

 _TRAK_

 _Suara benturan dari tongkat kayu yang mereka genggam_ _… mereka menyerang satu sama lain berusaha menentukan siapa yang paling unggul._

" _Hyaaaaaattt!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon ataupun yang masih menggantung di sana. Kedua anak itu terlentang kelelahan karena aksi mereka tadi, deru nafas tak beraturan dari mereka dan keringat mengucur dari kening dan leher mereka._

" _haah… haaahh… bagaimana?... hhh…", tanya anak brunette. "apanya…hhh… yang bagaimana?...hhh…",_

" _haaahh… aku menang kan?", lanjut sang brunette. "aniyo! Aku yang menang… hhh….", tolaknya. Anak brunette itu langsung bangun dari terlentangnya dan menatap sebal padanya. "masih tak mau mengakuinya? Huft!", dengan iseng ia menggelitiki bocah itu… ia meringis di sela tawanya karena anak brunette itu terlalu kasar menggelitikinya. "HAHAHA…! Ya! Apayo…!", rengek anak surai cokelat kemerahan tersebut dan sang brunette langsung menghentikannya._

" _heung! Baiklah kau yang menang, Lee Dong Hae-sshi!", ucapnya sambil mempout-kan bibirnya karena sebal sedang sang brunette hanya nyengir._

" _whoa~! Hyukkie lihat…!", Donghae menunjuk ke langit dan anak yang dipanggil Hyukkie_ _ **–Lee Hyuk Jae—**_ _mengikuti apa yang di tunjuk oleh sahabatnya. Sekumpulan awan menjadi hiasan alamiah di sana, dengan sekumpulan burung yang terbang ke sana-sini, dan samar-samar terlihat ada pelangi di sana. "whoaaa…", mereka berdecak kagum._

 _Hyukjae meliriknya yang bangun dan menuju pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Pohon sakura yang jarang di temui di sini yang selalu menjadi tempat bermain mereka selama ini. Donghae mulai memanjat mencari tempat yang pas untuk duduk. "Donghae-ah, kau bisa jatuh..", sahutnya sedikit khawatir. "tenang saja Hyuk, aku kan ahli segalanya…!", ucapnya pede dan kembali membuat Hyukjae sebal._

" _dasar sombong…", gerutunya dan ia ikut untuk memanjati pohon tersebut. Donghae yang sudah mendapatkan tempatnya melihat Hyukjae yang mulai memanjat. "butuh bantuan?", sahut Donghae. "tak usah.. aku bisa sendiri…", Hyukjae dengan pelan mencari tumpuan kakinya. Pohon sakura ini sangat tinggi, sekitar tiga meter dan sangat berbahaya bagi anak kecil seperti mereka. Hyukjae hampir sampai namun salah satu kakinya tergelincir dan keseimbangannya goyah._

" _WHOAAAA~!",_

 _GRAB_

 _Dengan cekatan Donghae menangkap lengannya. Ia menatap Hyukjae kesal sekaligus khawatir. "harusnya kau minta bantuan saja tadi…", ucapnya khawatir dengan nada sebal. Hyukjae hanya menyengir lebar dan pada akhirnya mereka berada pada batang pohon besar yang kuat untuk menahan beban mereka._

" _dari sini kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas…", ucap Donghae dan mereka melihat semuanya… pemandangan dari bukit tempat mereka sekarang. Mereka terdiam sambil melihat keindahan alam yang di mana menjadi tempat bermain mereka. "haaahh… akan lebih bagus kalau ada Minnie Hyung, Wonnie, dan Henry…", cicit Hyukjae._

" _mereka sudah punya keluarga yang menyayangi mereka… tapi yaahh memang akan lebih baik kalau mereka ada di sini…", Donghae bersua. Mereka kembali terdiam._

"… _Donghae-ah…",_

"…" _, anak itu tak menyahut._

"… _tahun depan ke sini lagi yah?",_

 _Ia melirik Hyukjae, dan tersenyum kecil. "tentu saja…",_

 _Hembusan angin kencang datang menerbangkan kelopak sakura dan dedaunan sekitarnya, helaian rambut mereka menari-nari dan mereka memejamkan kedua mata mereka menikmati angin sejuk tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _pemberhentian berikutnya—',_

Pemuda itu terbangun saat mendengar pengumuman pemberhentian bus. Ia baru sadar kalau lagu dari mp3-nya telah selesai. Ia melepas headset yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya, melihat sekeliling di mana penumpang bus berangsur-angsur sepi.

' _15.00…',_ pikirnya saat ia melihat jam pada bus… tujuannya masih satu jam lagi, jalan raya terlihat ramai memungkinkan dirinya akan tiba sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"…",

Sepuluh pesan dan lima belas panggilan masuk.

' _ah… aku men-silent ponselku tadi…',_ batinnya dan ia membuka _message_ untuk melihat pesan dari siapa.

"…", ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat semua pesan yang isinya sama…

.

.

 **From : Teukie Hyung**

 **Subject : HYUKIEE-YAA!**

" **Hyuk-ah, kau dimana? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ingin pergi keluar?**

 **Hubungi aku kalau kau membaca pesan ini…",**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From : Hyoyeonie**

 **Subject : none**

" **Oppa, neo eodisseoyo? Jungsoo Oppa benar-benar mencemaskanmu… begitupula dengan kami** **",**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From : Pabbo Junsu**

 **Subject : none**

" **Ya, Lee Hyuk Jae… dokter menyuruhmu untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana~! Di sini ribut sekali tahu :( ",**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From : Minho-ya**

 **Subject : none**

" **Hyukkie Hyung, kau kabur lagi? Leeteuk Hyung mulai frustasi tuh :o ",**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sisanya menanyakan hal yang sama, keberadaannya dan kondisinya. Ia menyentuh dadanya, ia sangat memahami kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya lemah sedari kecil… ditambah lagi dokter yang selalu merawatnya berkata kalau akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuh melemah drastis entah mengapa… dan membuat mereka semua benar-benar kebingungan.

Ia membalas semua pesan tersebut dengan _multi-messag_ _e_.

" _aku hanya pergi sebentar… tenang saja, aku akan kembali secepatnya…",_

SENT

Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap keluar jendela bus. Hujan masih membasahi kota dan kemacetan masih terlihat jelas. Dadanya terasa sesak dan Ia memilih tidur kembali untuk meredakan sesaknya sambil menunggu pemberhentian berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Donghae-ya~! Kau di mana?",_

 _Ia mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan saat angin dingin menusuk dirinya. Kedua kakinya melangkah menyusuri hutan yang terletak di belakang panti asuhan sambil mencari sosok yang selalu menemani dirinya sedari kecil. Ia tak henti-henti memanggil namanya_ _hingga ia tiba di tempat yang sering mereka datangi._

 _Pohon sakura yang masih sama seperti tahun lalu, ia melihat sekeliling... tak ada siapapun. Ia menghela nafasnya dan melangkah mendekati pohon tersebut. "dia kemana sih?', gumamnya setelah mendudukkan diri dan bersandar pada pohon tersebut. Angin musim semi berhembus lembut menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga dan beberapa hewan kecil pergi ke sana-sini._

 _Hyukjae merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil ponsel dan headsetnya... berniat mendengarkan lagu sambil menunggu kehadiran sahabatnya yang belum muncul sedari tadi._

 _Ia memilih lagu dengan asal sambil memasangkan headset putih tersebut, kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya di iringin alunan musik._

 _._

 _._

 _Darling you baby_

 _I don't know baby_ _baby_

 _hetgalligiman hae neon_

 _saranghandaneun geu mareul deutgo sipeo_

 _mwoga geuri eoryeowo_

 _jogeum neurijiman akkyeodugo sipeo_

 _ohae ma nega silhdaneun geon anya_

 _Darling you baby_

 _Darling you baby_

 _mangseoryeojyeo jakku_

 _milgo danggigiman jakku_

 _Darling you baby_

 _I don't know baby baby_

 _hesgalligiman hae neon_

 _._

 _._

 _Ia bersenandung kecil dan perlahan ia mulai terlelap karena perasaan tenang di sekitarnya dan kantuk menyelimutinya._

 _Di sisi lain, orang yang dicari_ _ **–Donghae—**_ _berada di tepi sungai yang letaknya tak jauh dari pohon sakura yang sering ia datangi. Ia duduk di atas batu besar membiarkan kedua kakinya basah, melamunkan sesuatu._

" _...",_

 _Ia hanya diam, dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Percakapannya dengan kedua orang tuanya tadi pagi membuat moodnya turun drastis. Ia merasa kesal, frustasi, dan gelisah... tercampur aduk hingga ia tak tahu sekarang ini ia merasakan apa. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian ia beranjak dari batu tersebut dan membiarkan kedua kakinya kotor kembali setiap ia melangkah_ _ **-mengingat jika sedari tadi ia tak mengenakan alas kaki—**_

 _Ia kembali ke tempat biasa ia dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Ia sesekali melihat suasana penghuni pohon yang terlihat tentram, tupai yang berlarian di atas pohon, kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana-sini, suara katak samar-samar terdengar. Ia mendaki bukit dan melihat pohon sakura yang tumbuh dengan cantik seperti biasanya... tapi pandanganya tertuju pada sosok yang tertidur di bawah pohon tersebut._

 _Dengan pelan, Donghae melangkah mendekati sosok_ _ **–Hyukjae—**_ _tersebut. Berusaha mendekati tanpa membuat satu suara pun hingga akhirnya ia duduk di sebelahnya, dan melihat headset putih pemberiannya tahun lalu terpasang pada kedua telinganya. "tidur eoh?", gumamnya pelan. Ia tak berniat untuk membangunkannya, melainkan ikut bersandar dan mengambil sebelah headset tersebut ikut mendengar alunan lagu dari ponsel Hyukjae yang seingatnya pemberian dari pemuda bernama Leeteuk tiga tahun lalu._

 _Suasana yang nyaman membuatnya merasa kantuk, dan tanpa sadar ia juga ikut terlelap... di sebelahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Another Place, 16.00 KST**

Gadis pirang pendek itu duduk dengan santai sambil memainkan ponselnya, mengabaikan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam sama sekali. Jemarinya bergerak ke atas-bawah membaca artikel dari internet untuk mengisi rasa bosannya. "Oppa, tenanglah... kau seperti ibu yang terlalu panik dengan anaknya..", sahutnya.

"memang! Hhh... aku khawatir Hyo-ah... bagaimana kalau Hyukkie kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang menganggu-nya? Kenapa anak itu mematikan GPS ponselnya?", ujar pemuda itu... frustasi.

"... mungkin Hyukkie Oppa ingin jalan-jalan sebentar...", ia membuka message-nya. "atau mendinginkan kepalanya... karena kabar sebelumnya...", lanjutnya sambil membaca balasan pesan dari Hyukkie _**–Hyukjae—**_ sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku kemejanya, melakukan hal yang sama... membuka message dan membaca kembali pesan Hyukjae.

" _aku hanya pergi sebentar… tenang saja, aku akan kembali secepatnya…",_

' _... apa ia pergi ke tempat itu?',_ pikirnya.

Sesosok pemuda lainnya muncul dari dapur sambil membawakan minuman untuk mereka dan dirinya sendiri. "Hyung, perlukah aku menyusulnya?", tanyanya setelah menaruh minuman tersebut di atas meja kaca. "... sebaiknya tak usah, Minho-ah... dari balasan Hyukkie Oppa sebelumnya ia tak ingin di ganggu saat ini...", sahut Hyoyeon dan mengambil minumannya.

"Aniyo, Hyo-ah... kurasa lebih baik ia menyusulnya... memastikan saja kalau Hyukjae tak kambuh lagi...", cicit Leeteuk dan mengambil teh miliknya sekedar meringankan perasaannya dengan sesuatu yang hangat. "kau tahu tempatnya kan? Minho-ah?",

Ia _**–Minho—**_ mengangguk.

"baiklah... kalau begitu, tolong ya...",

"tak masalah Hyung... Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang...",

Minho mengambil kunci mobil yang di simpan di atas kulkas dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Oppa, bukankah kita harus memberinya waktu? Hyukkie Oppa benar-benar tertekan...", Hyoyeon kembali bersua. "aku benar-benar khawatir Hyo-ah... dan kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya..? tch!", dengan perasaan tak menentu ia melangkah keluar untuk kembai ke tempat kerja meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

"...", Hyoyeon menghela nafasnya dan ia mengambil kembali ponselnya melanjutkan baca artikel berita yang sedari tadi ia simpan.

.

.

.

 **Hyukjae Side**

Ia kembali membuka matanya, bus benar-benar sepi kali ini dan ia melihat keluar jendela dimana ia sekarang sudah jauh dari pusat kota. Ia merapihkan ponsel dan headsetnya, memastikan agar tak ada yang tertinggal karena sebentar lagi ia akan turun dari bus. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya dan menggenggam payung yang ia bawa... dan bus perlahan mulai berhenti pada halte terakhir.

' _pemberhentian terakhir, halte xxx...',_

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan segera turun dari bus. Ia melihat sekeliling, hujan masih turun walau tak sederas sebelumnya, tak ada siapapun di halte ini, dan bus bergerak untuk kembali. Hyukjae duduk di bangku halte, memeriksa ponselnya... batterai masih banyak, sinyal lumayan... dan kotak message dan panggilan masuk yang banyak sesuai dugaannya. "...", ia tersenyum kecil dan menaruh kembali ponselnya.

Di buka payung berwarna biru tersebut dan dengan santai ia melangkah meninggalkan halte tersebut. sebenarnya, tujuannya sedikit lagi namun ia harus berjalan (atau dengan beruntungnya mendapat tumpangan) untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan utamanya. Ia melangkah sedikit hati-hati karena genangan air di sana-sini, dan melihat sekeliling memastikan kendaraan melintas... takut-takut ia terkena cipratan jika kendaraan melintasinya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di luar kota... rerumputan dan pepohonan ia jumpai tak seperti kota yang dimana hanya bangunan-bangunan tinggi dimana-mana.

Ia mengira-ngira kalau sekarang sudah pukul 16.20, sudah lima belas menit ia berjalan dan ia sudah merasa lelah. "...", Hyukjae berhenti dan menghela nafasnya sesaat. Sekitarnya benar-benar sepi dan hanya suara hujan menjadi latarnya. Ia ingin duduk tapi tak ada tempat yang kering untuk beristirahat. "apa karena hujan ya?", gumamnya dan tak lama kemudian siluet mobil truk datang di belakangnya. Ia berniat ingin meminta tumpangan dan ia menjulurkan lengannya.

Truk hitam itu pun berhenti di depannya dan Hyukjae melihat pengemudi truk yang terasa familiar olehnya. "lho? Bukankah kau Lee Hyuk Jae?", tanya sang pengemudi. "Ah, Ahjusshi... lama tak berjumpa...", Hyukjae membungkuk salam padanya. "Aigoo, lama tak berjumpa Hyuk-ah... sudah berapa lama yah?", pria itu membukakan pintunya dari dalam dan mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk naik.

"bagaimana kabarmu? Kau merasa nyaman dengan keluargamu?", tanyanya setelah Hyukjae duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. "mereka sangat baik dan membantuku sepenuh hati... Ahjusshi sendiri? Bagaimana keluarga Ahjusshi?", truk itu kembali melaju dan mereka kembali mengobrol melepas rindu karena sudah lama tak berjumpa. "yaaahh... kau tahu sendiri, anakku sangat aktif lebih dari teman sebaya sampai istriku sedikit khawatir kalau ia terluka karena tak bisa diam saat bermain di luar...",

"Jjinjayo? Ah, sekarang dia sudah bersekolah kan?"

"Yaahh... tapi tetap saja aku dan istriku cemas pada anak kami...",

Keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"ah iya, kau ingin kemana?", tanya pria itu berfokus pada jalan. "panti asuhan...", jawab Hyukjae pelan. "panti ya...? bukankah sudah ditutup lima tahun yang lalu...?",

"hanya ingin berkunjung saja... sebelum di gusur...", jelas Hyukjae.

"baiklah...",

.

.

.

.

.

" _kau akan pergi?",_

 _Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan._

 _Hyukjae sedikit menundukkan kepala. "kemana...? dan berapa lama...?",_

 _Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau berpayung pohon pink lembut, menatap langit biru berawan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. "entahlah... Appa dan Eomma tak memberitahuku tempatnya... dan juga, mungkin lumayan lama...",_

" _...", pemuda manis itu memeluk kedua lututnya dalam diam. "pertengkaran kalian... semakin memburuk?", ucap Hyukjae pelan. "hhhh... kau tahu sendiri... mereka memperlakukanku bukan sebagai anak, dituntut harus mampu dalam segala hal...", Donghae menghela nafas. "...aku tak ingin membahasnya... bukankah kau tahu hubungan keluargaku? Benar-benar hancur...", lanjutnya dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _Hyukjae kembali diam. Semilir angin musim semi menyapa mereka... dan tahun ini menjadi tahun terakhir mereka bersama. "dan juga, tahun depan Teukie Hyung akan membawamu kan? Lebih baik kau fokus pada hal yang ada di depanmu...", Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan dan Donghae menghela nafasnya sejenak._

" _aku janji...!",_

 _Pemuda manis itu menoleh. "apanya?",_

" _aku janji pasti akan kembali... dan sambil menunggu waktunya tiba, kita bisa saling membalas E-Mail... kau punya alamat e-mailku kan?", Hyukjae mengangguk._

" _Nah bagus..! kau bisa mengabariku...", Donghae bangkit dari baringnya menjadi bersandar. "kalau kau benar-benar kangen padaku yang tampan ini...", lanjutnya pede yang mendapatkan jitakan sayang sebagai hadiahnya. "narsis kau...", da mereka tertawa._

" _pastikan kau kembali... janji?",_

" _janji...",_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hyukjae turun dari truk dan berterima kasih pada pria itu sebelum kendaraan itu melintas pergi, hujan sudah berhenti dan ia menyimpan payungnya. "...", dan sekarang ia berdiri di depan gerbang besi yang sudah rusak. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam area panti asuhan yang sudah ia huni selama 16 tahun tersebut. ia melihat sekeliling, tanaman merambat tumbuh di setiap sisi tembok bangunan, rerumputan liar tumbuh tinggi, dan lain sebagainya. Langkah kakinya mulai memasuki bangunan tersebut.

KRIIEEETTT

Deritan pintu menggema di dalam. Semuanya tertutupi debu dan kain yang menutupi furniture di sana. Terlintas dalam ingatannya sebuah kenangan selama ia masih di panti... dimana anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya berlarian ke sana-sini, anak sebaya dirinya belajar bersama, dan yang lebih tua darinya membantu pemilik panti... dan ia tersenyum samar mengingatnya.

Ia menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar tidur lamanya. Suara deritan pintu kembali menggema, dan ia melihat ke dalam kamarnya yang sedikit remang-remang karena terhalang tanaman merambat dari luar jendelanya. "...", ia duduk di tepi kasurnya yang sudah usang. Melihat sekeliling kamar yang tak terlalu besar tersebut. kenangan lamanya kembali terekam dalam kepalanya.. di kamar ini... ia, Donghae, dan ketiga sahabat lainnya menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama di sini hingga pemilik panti memanggil mereka untuk membantu yang lain.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, menyalakannya dan mengecek kotak e-mail.

Tak ada balasan...

Sama sekali...

Seperti biasa...

"...", ia kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju halaman belakang panti asuhan di mana anak-anak lebih leluasa bermain bersama. Sama halnya dengan pintu masuk, tanaman-tanaman liar tumbuh subur... ayunan dan permainan lainnya sudah rusak serta bangku-bangku yang tersedia termakan oleh rayap. Ia kembali melangkah dan kali ini ke tempat berikutnya yang sering ia kunjungi dulu.

Menyusuri sebentar hutan belakang panti asuhan dan akhirnya ia tiba di tujuannya.

Pohon itu masih kokoh... hanya saja tak selebat seperti sebelumnya, mungkin karena terkena hujan secara berkala tahun ini. Sedikit hati-hati ia kembali melangkah karena tanah perbukitan yang basah dan licin. "...", ia menatap sayu pada pohon yang sudah 16 tahun lamanya sebagai tempat bermainnya. Pohon sakura sekarang ini terlihat redup... sama halnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan ia memanjat pohon tersebut... ia ingin melihat pemandangan dari atas pohon.

HUP

Dan akhirnya ia berhasil memanjat. Ia melihat hamparan tanah hijau sehabis hujan, bunga-bunga yang subur... tak ada makhluk hidup seperti biasanya karena hujan tadi. Ia bersandar, mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang masih mendung. Terpintas kenangan lamanya saat ia di sini bersama Donghae... kenangan di hari terakhir mereka bersama.

"Donghae-ah...", gumamnya dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenang pada pelupuknya. Ia teringat pula dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu... dimana pada akhirnya ia kembali bertemu padanya... hanya saja...

Hyukjae sudah tak ada di dalam kehidupan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4**_ _ **th months ago**_

" _Hyukkie-ya kau mau kemana...?", Leeteuk bersua saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat rapi. "Junsu dan yang lainnya mengajakku ketemuan... AH! Aku pamit Hyung~!", ia langsung bergegas saat melihat jam dinding. "ketemuan dimana? Ah! Kau bawa suplemen dan lainnya kan?", tanya Leeteuk saat pemuda manis itu mengikat tali sepatunya. "tenang saja Hyung, aku selalu membawanya...", Hyukjae selesai mengikat sepatu dan meraih kenop pintu. "Aku berangkat Hyung~!",_

" _hati-hati~!",_

 _._

 _._

 _Di depan mansion besar itu, ada seorang pemuda tinggi yang bersandar pada tembok pagar menunggu seseorang. Ia tak sendiri, ada dua gadis di sebelahnya yang juga menunggu seseorang. "tempat ketemuan yang dimaksud Junsu Oppa itu... dimana?", tanya gadis yang terlihat lebih muda dari mereka berdua. "katanya sih, sekitar Myeongdeong... tapi entahlah, Junsu Hyung belum memberi kabar lagi...", jawab pemuda itu._

 _Tak lama, mereka mendengar suara pagar dan melihat sosok Hyukjae_ _ **–orang yang mereka tunggu—**_ _"apa aku terlalu lama?", tanya Hyukjae setelah menutup kembali pagar mansionnya. "Aniyo, kami baru di sini 5 menit yang lalu...", jawab gadis pirang yang tak lain adalah Hyoyeon. Dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan komplek perumahan tersebut menuju ke tempat yang sudah di janjikan._

" _Hyung, selain kita siapa saja yang datang?",_

" _hmm… entahlah… mungkin Yunho, Kai, Taemin, Changmin… dan masih ada lagi, mungkin…",_

 _Mereka tiba pada halte bus yang lumayan ramai mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari libur. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal sambil menunggu kedatangan bus. Hyukjae berniat mengecek denah tujuan bus_ **(ER : atau peta mungkin -_-, mianhae ku tak tahu namanya)** _'15-20 menit menuju kesana...', pikirnya dan ia kembali mendekati sahabatnya berkumpul..._

 _Dan tatapannya tak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang mengendarai mobil audi hitam yang baru saja melewati halte tersebut. "... itu...",_

" _Oppa, kenapa bengong?",_

" _eh? A-Aniyo.. Gwaenchana...",_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Myeondong,**_

"… _Mianhae, apa kami terlambat?",_

" _Aniyo, kami juga baru sampai… Ja, langsung saja…",_

 _Sekelompok pemuda-pemudi itu langsung menyusuri tempat pertemuan mereka sembari membicarakan banyak hal. Di belakang Hyukjae sibuk membaca e-mail dari ponselnya dengan wajah sedikit lesu dan cemberut disaat yang bersamaan. '..sudah hampir 4 bulan… sesibuk itukah…?',_

" _Oppa…!",_

" _e-eh?",_

 _Hyoyeon menatapnya intens membuatnya sedikit risih. "jangan main ponsel sambil berjalan, nanti Oppa bisa menabrak orang lewat…", dan Hyukjae hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum kikuk. Dan tak lama mereka tiba di sebuah café di sana…_

" _hmm? Aneh…",_

" _Waeyo?",_

" _aah… seharusnya ada yang menunggu di sini… belum datang kah?",_

 _Yang lainnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "hhhh… karena yang bersangkutan belum datang, lebih baik kalian jalan-jalan sebentar sambil menunggu kedatangannya…", jelas Yunho. Sedikit berargumen, akhirnya mereka berpencar mengelilingi daerah tersebut sambil membunuh waktu pertemuan mereka yang seharusnya terlaksana._

"… _karena kebetulan ke sini, aku ingin belanja~ ", sahut Hyoyeon sambil melihat toko-toko yang ramai pengunjung. "Minho-ah, Oppa, Kajja~!", tanpa berdosa ia menyeret kedua pemuda tersebut dan tentunya bersamaan dengan suara protes dari mereka berdua._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung, sedang apa?",_

" _hm? Tidak ada…",_

 _Minho menatapnya curiga karena sedari tadi Hyukjae terus melihat ponsel tiap sepuluh menit. Sekarang ini mereka berada di salah satu café setelah melalui 'Jalan Penderitaan' karena gadis pirang itu tanpa henti menyeret mereka ke masing-masing toko mencari belanjaan… dan sekarang ia menghilang entah kemana setelah telinganya menangkap seseorang berkata 'diskon 50%'._

 _Pemuda tinggi itu meminum Latte yang ia pesan sebelumnya, meraih ponsel yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas meja dan melihat satu notifikasi pada chat grup-nya. "Hyung, ku tinggal sebentar tak masalah kan?", Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan Minho langsung keluar café sambil menelepon seseorang._

' _temannya mungkin…', pikir Hyukjae._

 _Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan meminum habis milkshake miliknya. "…", ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap keluar jendela café melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang ke sana-sini. Iris matanya menangkap sosok familiar membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "…!", tanpa mengulur waktu ia langsung keluar_ _ **–setelah membayar tentunya—**_ _dan mengabaikan Minho yang sedari tadi berada di luar café untuk menelepon memanggil dirinya._

 _Minho menyudahi teleponnya dan secara bersamaan Hyoyeon datang sambil membawa tas belanjaan penuh di tangannya. "Minho-ah, bi— Ya! Kau mau kemana?!", gadis itu kaget saat Minho langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya…_

 _._

 _._

 _Hyukjae mempercepat langkah saat sosok itu mulai terlihat lagi._

 _Sosok yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai…_

 _Sosok yang ia nantikan kedatangannya…_

 _Sosok yang sudah sangat ia rindukan selama ini…_

 _Dan akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah saat melihat sosok itu tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman_ _ **–dan ia tak sadar jika ia sudah berada di sini—**_ _dekat pertemuannya hari ini. Ia masih sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, sedikit menepuk kedua pipinya dan ia memantapkan diri untuk mendekati sosok tersebut._

 _Sosok itu masih bergeming di tempatnya dan…_

" _Donghae-ah…",_

 _Sosok itu menoleh… merasa terpanggil…_

 _._

 _._

 _Minho sedikit kalang kabut mencari Hyukjae yang menghilang entah kemana, mencoba menghubunginya namun percuma karena ia tahu sifat Hyung kesayangannya itu… selalu men-silent ponselnya apapun yang terjadi karena tak ingin di ganggu._

 _Ia mencoba mencari ke tempat yang sebelumnya sudah mereka datangi namun nihil… dan matanya menangkap sekumpulan orang yang melihat ke arah taman dekat pertokoan tersebut…_

 _._

 _._

" _Donghae-ah…",_

"…" _,_

" _kau benar Lee Dong Hae kan?",_

"…" _, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk… bingung._

 _Pemuda itu kaget saat tiba-tiba pemuda asing_ _ **–Hyukjae—**_ _langsung memeluknya. "Hae-ah, Bogoshippeo…", gumam Hyukjae._

" _Ya! Mwoya—Lepaskan..!", Donghae melepas pelukan Hyukjae kasar dan menatapnya tajam. "apa-apaan kau…! Langsung memeluk begitu saja… dan…", ia menatap Hyukjae atas kebawah._

" _kau siapa…?",_

 _Hyukjae terdiam sesaat…_

" _kau… tidak mengenalku?",_

" _apa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?",_

 _Hyukjae sedikit tak percaya dengannya… ia yakin bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah Lee Dong Hae, sahabat kesayangannya. "Mwoya…? Jangan pura-pura tak tahu… aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sekian lama, kenapa kau tak membalas e-mailku akhir-akhir ini? Dan—",_

" _whoa whoa whoa… tunggu sebentar", Donghae menghentikan ucapan Hyukjae. "dengar… pertama, aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali… kedua, kau tiba-tiba memeluk orang asing sepertiku… dan ketiga, kurasa kau salah orang…",_

"… _a-apa maksudmu? Aku yakin tak salah, kau Donghae… Lee Dong Hae sahabatku… kita selalu bermain bersama saat kita berada di panti asuhan, kita selalu berkumpul dengan lainnya dan kita berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di pohon sakura dekat panti asuhan…",_

 _Donghae hanya menatapnya… datar dan tajam._

" _maat tuan, kurasa kau salah orang… lagipula, nama itu bukan hanya aku saja…", ia melirik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Hyukjae. "dan bisakah kalu melepas genggamanmu…?", tanyanya dingin._

 _Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, Hyukjae yang terdiam menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, bimbang, dan kecewa sedangkan Donghae menatapnya dengan tajam, dingin, dan datar._

" _Oppa~!", suara seorang gadis menghilangkan keheningan mereka dan menghampiri mereka berdua_ _ **–Donghae lebih tepatnya—**_ _"Mianhae, apa aku kelamaan?", matanya melirik Hyukjae yang masih bergeming. "siapa dia?",_

 _Pemuda tampan itu menyentakkan tangannya kasar dan langsung pergi dengan gadis tersebut._

" _bukan siapa-siapa..",_

" _tapi, kenapa dia menggenggam tanganmu?",_

" _entahlah, kurasa salah orang… dan dia juga memelukku…",_

" _Mwoya? Menjijikan sekali…",_

 _Percakapan tadi sempat terdengar olehnya… oleh Hyukjae yang tersadar dengan kejadian tadi. Donghae… melupakannya? Donghae yang sangat ia sayangi itu… benar-benar melupakannya…?_

 _Tanpa sadar kedua pipinya basah dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat 'menghantam' dirinya membuatnya jatuh berlutut… dan memaksakannya untuk memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya…_

 _._

 _._

" _HYUKKIE HYUNG!", Minho langsung saja menghampiri objek yang di lihat sekumpulan orang yang ia jumpai sebelumnya. Ia melihat Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mencoba memuntahkan sesuatu. "Hyung…?! Hyu—",_

 _Pemuda tinggi itu langsung menahan tubuhnya… Hyukjae kehilangan kesadarannya, dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang keluar dari muntahannya…_

 _Kelopak sakura?_

" _shit…!", ia mengumpat dan langsung menghubungi Leeteuk_ _ **–karena ia berpikir Leeteuk adalah pilihan yang tepat—**_ _lalu mengabari yang lainnya dengan alasan kalau Hyukjae mulai lelah dan langsung pulang… dan kemudian ia langsung bergegas mencari taksi dan langsung menuju rumah sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rasa sesak itu datang lagi…

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak memuntahkannya lagi walau ia tak bisa menahan batuk hebatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya karena batuknya tak kunjung berhenti. Sudah empat bulan lamanya ia seperti ini, rasa sesak datang saat ia mengingat dirinya dan ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

 _Hanahaki disease…_

Tentu siapa yang tak kaget jika kau mengidap penyakit yang seharusnya tak ada di dunia nyata ini. Waktu itu, Minho menuju rumah sakit tempat dokter pribadi Hyukjae bekerja… memintanya untuk langsung merawat dirinya dengan kepanikan dan rasa takut serta gelisah bercampur menjadi satu.

Ah, sebelumnya sudah ku sebutkan kalau tubuh Hyukjae melemah secara drastis? Ya,itu karena penyakit ini...

Jika ia berada di dalam kisah dongeng, penyakit ini mungkin adalah hal yang biasa. Namun, ini adalah dunia nyata... dunia yang segala berbau fantasi yang tak mungkin ada di dunia ini...

Tapi yaaahh... tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika Sang Pencipta berkehendak bukan?

Ia menatap tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. kelopak sakura dan sedikit darah terkumpul di tangannya. Matanya meredup dengan pikirannya menerawang jauh dimana dokter pribadi yang tak lain adalah sahabat Leeteuk-Hyung berkata kalau ia mengidap _Hanahaki Disease..._

.

.

.

.

" _Mwo?! Kau serius?!",_

 _Pria itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Leeteuk shock mendengar ucapan sahabatnya..._

" _Chul-ah, kau sedang tidak bercanda kan? Maksudku... penyakit ini hanyalah materi dalam sebuah cerita fiksi...",_

" _untuk apa aku bercanda disaat seperti ini? Saat melakukan pemeriksaan, dari mulutnya keluar beberapa kelopak sakura dan bunga lainnya... dan hasil sinar-x membuktikannya...", Heechul_ _ **–nama dokter itu—**_ _menyerahkan hasil X-ray-nya. "...", Leeteuk tak bisa berkata apapun lagi... ia duduk di bangku tepat di depan meja kerja pria cantik itu dengan perasaan tak menentu._

" _Teuk-ah... kau tahu kan? Tentang penyakit ini?",_

" _...", Leeteuk hanya diam dengan kedua matanya yang perlahan basah dan siap menjatuhkan genangan air di sana. "... keputusannya ada pada Hyukkie sendiri...", Heechul duduk di kursi-nya dan menatap sahabat seumur-nya ini dengan sedih._

" _...lakukan operasi—",_

 _Dan air mata pria itu mengalir dengan bebas membasahi kedua pipinya._

"— _atau membiarkannya hingga mati...",_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hyukjae's Ward**_

" _Hanahaki... Disease...?",_

 _Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan... matanya masih sembab karena menangis di ruang kerja sahabatnya. Hyukjae saat ini duduk di ranjangnya dengan Minho menemaninya duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. "kalian... tahu 'kan?",_

 _Minho melirik Hyukjae... dan Hyukjae hanya diam..._

" _Hyukkie-ah, kau haru—",_

" _aku tak mau, Hyung...",_

" _...", Pria itu terdiam._

" _Waeyo? Bukankah lebih baik melakukan operasi? Dari cerita Hyung sebelumnya, orang bernama Donghae itu lebih baik dilupakan saja...!", ucapan dari Minho memang ada benarnya. Siapa yang tak sakit hati jika orang yang sudah bersama sejak kecil melupakan dan mencampakkannya begitu saja... tapi, perasaan Hyukjae tak bisa di ajak kompromi... ia sudah terlanjur menyayanginya._

" _aku... tak ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini begitu saja...", Hyukjae batuk sesaat dan beberapa kelopak sakura 'berguguran' indah di atas tangannya. "aku... sudah melakukan apa yang ku inginkan... mungkin, sudah saatnya untuk pulang...",_

" _Hyuk-ah, kumohon... jangan berkata seperti itu...", Leeteuk kembali menangis. Ia tak bisa menahan kesedihannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus pemuda itu. "...", Minho hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri._

 _Mereka berdua tak bisa membujuknya karena sifat keras kepalanya... dengan berat hati, mereka membiarkannya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hyukjae menatap layar ponselnya yang memunculkan foto dirinya dengan para sahabat dan Leeteuk yang tersenyum konyol. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah mereka...

"Mianhae... Chingudeul...", gumamnya pelan.

Penyakitnya ini, tak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya, Minho, Leeteuk dan Heechul. Ia tak ingin sahabat lainnya panik kalau mengetahui sakitnya. Kalaupun mereka tahu, mugkin mereka akan mengejeknya karena terlalu sering membaca atau menonton kisah dongeng...

Dan Hyukjae tertawa pelan dengan pikiran bodohnya...

Ia menatap langit senja yang indah...

Pikirannya masih menerawang... menelusuri kenangannya dari kecil hingga sekarang... dan wajah Donghae menjadi bagian terakhir dalam pikirannya.

"Donghae...",

Tubuhnya mulai melemah, ia sangat tahu akan kondisinya... tubuhnya sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya namun ia tetap tak ingin melakukan penyembuhan jika harus melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda tampan itu.

Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan tubuhnya langsung merosot jatuh dari dahan pohon yang ia tempati sebelumnya... dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Minho yang berteriak memanggil dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Another place at the same time**

PRAAANG!

Seorang pemuda sedikit terhenyak saat mendengar sesuatu yang pecah.

Ia meletakkan buku yang ia baca di atas meja dan mendekati meja kerjanya dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Kedua matanya melihat sebuah foto yang terjatuh dari atas meja dengan bingkai-nya yang sudah pecah. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil lembar foto yang berpotret lima orang anak tersenyum lebar... foto masa kecilnya.

"...", ia menatap gambar anak itu satu per satu... dan terhenti pada gambar seorang anak yang berada di sebelah potret kecilnya.

TES

"eh...?",

Ia merasa kedua pipinya basah... ia menangis?

.

.

" _Hyukkie...",_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 ***ngendap-ngendap***

Errr... annyeonghaseyo reader-deul... *di hajar readers*

Aaaahhh mianhae~ mianhae~ *tebar THR*

Udah berapa lama g ngepost.. duh parah banget diriku ini :'(

Ada banyaaaaaakkk hal yang bikin aku g bisa post atau lanjut FF baru... salah satunya yaaa... tolong salahkan KEMALASANKU dan 'MEREKA' yang membuat malasku makin membludak :'3 dan juga uring-uringan sendiri karena file FF-nya pada ilang semua T_T plus persiapan UAS semester 2... huft~ maklumlah, mahasiswa memang begitu :3

Dan juga... emm... karena udah lama g ngetik mungkin ada banyak yang berubah... selama 'pemulihan file' iseng nyari FF lain (siapa tahu ada pencerahan gitu), trus ketemu FF dengan 'materi' ini... _Hanahaki Disease_... pada tahu lha istilah itu, kalo g tahu search aja sendiri xD

Iseng aja sih bikinnya, dengan perasaan dagdigdug baperlaper karena g ada kabar dari Yumi T_T gimana mau updated lagi kalo author satunya g bisa dihubungi... mau nagih FF Pasta ama Prisoner -_-

AH! Ada hal lain yang bikin aku g bisa post FF lagi...

Karena berita Oppadeul akhir-akhir ini...

Sakit weehh, _kokoro_ (hati) ini :'(

Ku hanya bisa berdoa semoga semuanya kelar tak ada masalah apapun lagi dan bisa berkumpul bersama kedepannya... *mewek*

..hhh.. dan juga... eerr... _feels_ -ku membuat FF HaeHyuk terancam hilang karena kehadiran MEREKA... IYA MEREKA! Hoobae _imut+tamvan+sekseh+gajebo_ itu xD mungkin kapan-kapan aku buat FF mereka... dan Oh My! Kenapa Tiwai terlalu _Shipable_ banget xD iyalah! Resiko orang tampan mah begitu...! apalagi banyak yang bilang kalo tampangnya kek Manga banget *otaku mode* *teriak gaje*

Duh ngelantur... Ekhem!

Nah... g tahu deh mau ketik apa lagi...

Review/Saran/Kritik akan kuterima dengan lapang dada(?)

*baca ayat kursi untuk menenangkan diri*

Thank You~

 **#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
